


关于带不带套这件事

by aaa007



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaa007/pseuds/aaa007





	关于带不带套这件事

乔鲁诺是最近才意识到这个问题的，他从便利店的自助贩卖机上取下掉到出货口的安全套。  
然后站在原地安静地带了一分钟，指尖捏着葡萄色的小盒子若有所思，其实上他脑子里一片空白。  
塑胶密封，闻不到一点气味，乔鲁诺知道是有葡萄味的淡香，螺纹面，布加拉提不讨厌。  
乔鲁诺没有问过他的喜好，东西是布加拉提挑的，某天走进来。布加拉提蹲下身，很认真地看着展柜里不同牌子的安全套，布鲁诺猜测他是第一次买这种东西。  
他转过身来看了一眼乔鲁诺，像是征询他的意见，布加拉提的眼睛太过干纯粹，让他有种做了错事的感觉。  
他会意地笑了笑，像是明白他的紧张，随手按了一个，“走吧。”  
后来乔鲁诺用的一直是那一种。布加拉提并不在意他用的是什么，只是他们亲吻的时候，布加拉提的舌头在他的口腔里软的像条蛇游来游去，不同的是布加拉提身上灼热的体温，湿润滚烫的舌头，他舔着乔鲁诺的唇瓣和齿列，勾勒出男人唇线单薄的轮廓，胸口贴着乔鲁诺的皮肤，光洁温热的皮肤摩挲着乔鲁诺的皮肤。他很快就硬了。  
布加拉提松开他的唇瓣，在充血发红的唇珠上舔了一口，“有套吗。”  
“嗯。”乔鲁诺被他吻的神魂颠倒，意识都有些模糊不清，布加拉提一开口，仿佛钢炼手指在他的太阳穴上拉开了一道口子，他听到男人沙哑的充满情欲的声音，神经莫名地跳动着清醒。  
布加拉提重新吻上去，这一次少了激烈汹涌的欲望，像是情人间漫不经心的挑逗。布加拉提的手指移动到他的腰身上，隔着衣服慢慢地抚摸他的脊柱，唇瓣在他的鼻尖眼睛上温柔地亲吻，乔鲁诺闭着眼睛感受到温热的柔软意犹未尽地在他脸上流连，一连串湿润滚烫的吻。  
他闻到布加拉提身上温暖的气味，他们身体贴着身体，感受到男人胸口微微搏动着的肌肉，让他感到从未有过的满足。  
他抱着的男人是布加拉提，意识到这一点，乔鲁诺更加兴奋，血液里沸腾的欲望在男人来回摸索的指尖点燃。  
他咬着布加拉提的唇瓣，在那片浅淡的柔软上留下伤口，牙齿都刻进布加拉提的血肉里，直到他尝到淡淡的铁锈气味，微甜的液体在乔鲁诺的舌头上散开。  
布加拉提疼的皱眉。  
乔鲁诺含着他受伤的唇瓣翻来覆去地舔舐，像是要治愈好他的伤口，舌尖爱怜地停留在他的唇上轻轻地磨蹭，让布加拉提生出一种小兽讨扰的错觉。  
下一秒乔鲁诺就把他摁进了自己的怀里，用力地抱着他，勒的布加拉提呼吸都艰难，他听见乔鲁诺激烈的心跳，就在他的掌心下疯狂地跳动，连着胸口饱满光滑的肌肉都在颤抖。  
他察觉到下身急不可耐地勃起，顶在他的臀上压抑地来回磨蹭。  
布加拉提轻轻敲着男人坚硬消瘦的脊柱，那里弯曲成漂亮的弧线，乔鲁诺吻着他的下巴，难耐地舔着他的皮肤，把他的唇瓣和下颌都弄的湿漉漉的。“布加拉提，我好想你。”  
布加拉提脱下男人的外套，翻身骑在了他的跨上，“我来吧。”  
乔鲁诺迟疑地看着他，布加拉提勾下他的脖子，交换了一个缠绵的吻，“你不想试试吗。让我为你服务。”  
年轻男人耳根不易察觉地泛红，布加拉提很喜欢他这个样子。乔鲁诺的头发长了些，金色的发丝打着卷儿松松垮垮地落在他的肩上，被布加拉提脱去上衣露出一副完美健康的身体，肩膀平而直，骨节凸起的地方包覆着白皙光洁的肌肉，手臂都修长，锁骨明显，发梢上一点亮晶晶的光影衬得那片皮肤更白，胸口两点细小的红色在裸露的空气里硬挺。  
布加拉提吻上去，含住男人的乳头逗弄。  
湿热的触感让乔鲁诺忍不住战栗。  
他握着布加拉提的手腕伸长脖颈。  
布加拉提从他的手心里抽出自己的手腕，抱住了乔鲁诺的腰，他的两只手无处安放地抵在背后的床上。他整个人都靠上乔鲁诺的胸膛，从他的胸口向上亲吻，一寸一寸，用唇瓣摩挲着他的皮肤，舔过他的喉结和扬起的下巴。  
布加拉提双手都抱住他的腰，分开的腿根在乔鲁诺的腰身上上上下下地晃动。  
“睁开眼睛。”布加拉提咬着男人的耳垂，舌头在那颗冰冷的银色耳钉上舔吻。  
乔鲁诺偏过头看他，布加拉提微微笑着吻他，“你真漂亮。”  
乔鲁诺回应着他的吻，“我可以抱你吗。”  
布加拉提咬着他的唇，模糊不清地点头，片刻又摇了摇头，“现在还不行。”  
乔鲁诺很快就明白了布加拉提说的“现在还不行”是什么意思。  
布加拉提俯下身，用牙齿咬开了他的拉链，男人勃起的阴茎在薄薄的一层布料下凶神恶煞地对着他的脸。  
布加拉提舔了一口，没什么味道，乔鲁诺的身体年轻干净，只有尺寸发育的过好。  
布加拉提在亲吻着那根粗长滚热的东西的时候在想是不是不需要再让乔鲁诺每天喝完牛奶再去学校。  
他的思绪飘的很远，舌尖仍在男人的下身舔弄，口液浸湿乔鲁诺的内裤，布料变得软而透明。布加拉提回神过来，想的事也关于身下的这个男人。  
他的皮肤上渗出焦灼的汗水，布加拉提在他腰身上舔过，微微咸涩的气味，像是海风的味道。“很诚实，”他轻声赞扬乔鲁诺。  
“布加拉提……”乔鲁诺叫他的名字，眉头皱起，像是沉浸在一种痛苦的愉悦里。喉结上下滚动，吞咽着口水，声音低沉性感。  
布加拉提的下身起了反应，灼热昂扬地抬起头。  
他勾下乔鲁诺内裤的边缘，兴奋了很久的阴茎不受控制地跳出来，拍在布加拉提的脸上。  
他含住那根狰狞的紫红长物，吞咽到最下面，湿润的头部顶在他的咽喉上，张合的铃口吐露出液体顺着他的喉咙流下，布加拉提没有吐出来，他握着男人粗壮的根部，上上下下的吞吐。乔鲁诺的性器实在太长，他没办法完全沒入口腔里，剩下的部分，他只能用手给他快感。唇角被撑的很开，他用舌头托着乔鲁诺的茎身舔吻，牙尖时不时磨过男人细嫩敏感的皮肉，刺痛感使得他的腿根轻微地震颤，  
布加拉提知道他喜欢，更加用力地吞咽着口中颤抖的性器。  
乔鲁诺的手指穿过布加拉提的发丝，在乌黑柔顺的发丝间牵扯住几缕韧长拉扯，“可以了，布加拉提。”  
布加拉提抬起腰身，他的脊背弯曲的弧线很细，腰身陷落的弧度像一根被拉长的大提琴琴弦，臀部圆润挺翘，在他缓慢动作的时候仍慢慢地随着直起的腰身向后上方挺起。  
在那紧贴着布拉加提身体的布料下是怎样白洁漂亮的臀肉，绵软饱满，乔鲁诺揉捏着那块比面包还要柔软紧实的圆润，下身一阵胀痛。他捏着布加拉提的下巴，却没有推开他。  
布加拉提蓝宝石一样漂亮华丽的眼睛安静地看着他，脸上的神情淡淡的，只有眼角有笑意和潮红，俊美的五官平添一丝情欲的意味，像沿着墙根攀岩而上的红玫瑰，每根刺里都是性感和欲望，他看着乔鲁诺，赤裸的眼神分明说着想要他。水红的唇还含着他的阴茎，口液沿着被撑开的唇角流下，透明的水痕在布加拉提的下颌上格外的显眼。他动了动舌头，狠狠在茎头下的冠状沟上 舔过。  
乔鲁诺再也克制不住，射在了布加拉提的嘴里。  
他来不及吞咽，那阵热流射出的时候很急切，像一小股滚烫的水喷射在他的舌头上，粘腻的液体慢慢散开，有腥涩的气味传到他的鼻尖。  
乔鲁诺伸手抚摸着他的侧脸，小指在他的唇上滑过擦去一点白浊，翠绿的眼睛看着他似乎是想说什么，他脸红的厉害，额前金色的发梢湿透了，贴在侧脸上呼吸急促。才真正有了男孩子的模样。  
布加拉提生出了坏心思，他喉结上下滚动了一秒，细微的“咕咚”声响。他伸出猩红的舌尖在唇上轻轻地卷了半圈，告诉乔鲁诺，“都吃下去了。”  
男人眨着一双碧蓝深邃的眼睛，从额头到鼻梁的线条都精致的像希腊雕塑，眼角和唇上有艳红的潮湿，睫毛卷翘而长，布拉加提的瞳孔隐在两排漆黑浓密里显得幽深璀璨。  
乔鲁诺忍不住把他压在身下，布加拉提配合着他脱下长裤和衬衫，双臂环着他的脖子和他接吻，曲起膝盖在他半硬的下身一下一下暧昧地示意。  
乔鲁诺掐着他的腰托起布加拉提的上身，在男人俊美的额上落下很轻的吻，“今天可以不带套吗？”  
布加拉提愣了一秒，他没问乔鲁诺为什么，乔鲁诺看着他，翠绿的眼睛里有隐约的期待。布加拉提吻了吻他的唇角，算是默许。

不知道是不是第一次没带套做的原因，布加拉提感觉格外强烈，乔鲁诺埋在他身体里，灼热滚烫的体温，仿佛能烫伤那里头的皮肤。  
每一下进出摩擦的触感清晰地透进布加拉提的血液和神经里，粗长的阴茎又狠又快地在他身下顶弄，囊袋拍在穴口发出粘腻的声响，微微弯曲的顶端在他体内的某处凸起划过，带来一阵脊背发麻的快感。  
他被乔鲁诺的身体撞击地不断向上，又被他拉着脚腕扣到怀里，起起落落每一次都精准研磨到内壁敏感柔嫩的凸起，布加拉提的四肢都酸软，像是浸泡在黑莓红醋栗酱里，酸涩覆上诡异的甜蜜。  
“喜欢吗？”乔鲁诺把他的小腿搭上自己的臂弯，进出的更肆意。  
“……喜欢。”布加拉提失神地回答，年轻男人的活力和技术确实让他应接不暇，下身那根滚烫的肉根搅弄的他没办法冷静地思考，强烈的快感几乎要麻痹他的神经。他看见汗水从乔鲁诺的眼角滑下，顺着本能舔过他线条锋利的侧脸。  
下身又涨又痛，臀肉像块发酵的面包在乔鲁诺的掌心里任意揉捏，布加拉提看不见也知道那里已经青红密布，前面的东西抵着男人平滑的小腹，随着他上上下下的动作在男人饱满的腹肌上滑蹭，铃口溢出的清液弄的乔鲁诺的皮肤上湿润黏腻，到了某个时间点，硬的受不了，布加拉提伸手想要安慰自己。  
乔鲁诺像事先知道他的动作，一只手禁锢住他细长的腰，另一只摸索下去，指腹扣在了男人湿滑的顶端，握住了布加拉提，比他自己更刺激的方式套弄着他。  
布加拉提的腰背都在不间断地晃动中变得酸痛，他们皮肤贴着皮肤，胸膛贴着胸膛，乔鲁诺托着他的腰，两根手指在他陷下去的腰窝里迂回，汗水沾的潮湿的小指头撩拨着他身上敏感脆弱的皮肉，每一寸被他抚摸都皮肤都烫的要命，脊髓都感觉到刺痛，又爽的让人头晕目眩。他的嗓子里发出性感的喘息声，溢出的呻吟都不像他，又软又浪荡。  
交合的地方有清晰的水声，和肉体撞击的声响传到他的耳朵里，布加拉提双腿都失去力气，白皙的脚腕有一下没一下地点着乔鲁诺的后背。  
乔鲁诺在他身体里冲刺了几个来回，他一直记得没带套，他还抱着布加拉提，最后吻着他水红的唇，却被布加拉提顺势勾住了脖子。  
“乔鲁诺，你很棒，”布加拉提笑起来，他的眼角眉梢仍然布满情欲，光洁的皮肤都透出粉色，眼睛漂亮的不可思议。用很温柔地语调夸奖他喜欢的这个男人。  
乔鲁诺心头猛地一跳，无可救药地堵住他的嘴巴，一个深入的顶进射在了布加拉提的体内。紧致的肠壁被热流烫的忍不住哆嗦，收紧了那根做坏的东西，像一张缠绵的小嘴狠狠咬住了他，高潮过后的阴茎被温热的软肉一收一缩地亲吻。白浊的粘液顺着两人交合的紧密处溢出一星半点的污痕，顺着布加拉提的修长的腿根流下淫靡的痕迹，他环着乔鲁诺的腰，脚根抵在他的臀上摩挲。  
“你要负责。”布加拉提伸手轻轻地抚摸他耳垂上那颗银色耳钉。


End file.
